A plasma processing apparatus has conventionally been available as an apparatus for forming a thin film or for performing etching process. An exemplary plasma processing apparatus includes a plasma processing apparatus in which a substrate is horizontally arranged between a cathode electrode and an anode electrode disposed within a chamber. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,598 (Patent Document 1) discloses a plasma processing apparatus in which a substrate is perpendicularly arranged. In this plasma processing apparatus, an exhaust port of a vacuum pump for evacuating a chamber is provided in a side surface of the chamber.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-81559 (Patent Document 2) discloses a plasma processing apparatus in which a substrate is arranged in an inclined manner. In this plasma processing apparatus, an exhaust port of a vacuum pump is provided in a lower portion of a chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,393 (Patent Document 3) discloses a plasma processing apparatus in which a plurality of cathode electrodes and a plurality of anode electrodes are arranged within a chamber such that they are vertically aligned. In this plasma processing apparatus, an exhaust port of a vacuum pump is provided in a lower portion of the chamber and the chamber is evacuated through that exhaust port to produce vacuum.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,598    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-81559    Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,393